This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Scroll compressors include a variety of capacity modulation mechanisms to vary operating capacity of a compressor. Capacity modulation may be used to operate a compressor at full load or part load conditions. Requirement of full or part load variation depends on seasonal variation, occupants present in a conditioned space, and/or load requirement for a refrigeration unit.